Happy Hearts Day
by MyOTPstolemylife
Summary: AU. Peter Pan surprises Wendy Darling with a impromptu Valentine's date. One-shot R&R! DarlingPan


There was a knock on the door.

Wendy Darling paused the program on her telly and went to answer it. There stood Peter Pan, holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Peter? What are you doing here?'She asked, smiling and accepting the flowers.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day, and I thought we'd do something special." Peter stood in the hall outside her flat and rocked back on his heels, awaiting her answer,

Wendy smiled even bigger. "Aw, Peter! I'd love to! Let me grab a coat." She dashed to the kitchen, grabbed a vase and filled it with water. She placed the roses in it and set off to find her favorite parka. "It's still snowing, is it not?"

"Yeah," Peter called back.

Wendy found her coat and ran back to the front door, where her boyfriend was waiting so patiently. Peter grinned at her rather dumbly, and they set out into the cold winter night.

 **D-A-R-L-I-N-G-P-A-N**

The snow was coming down in strong flurries, creating a white haze all around them. The moon was shining brightly through the clouds that covered the night sky. Despite the snow, it wasn't terribly cold.

"Where are we going?" Wendy asked as she slipped her gloved hand into Peter's.

Peter's grin grew bigger and all he said was, "It's a surprise."

They walked for quite a while, past Granny's Diner and the sheriff's station, past the library and even Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

"Peter, we've been walking for a long time. Where are we going?" She didn't mean to sound whiney, just her feet were getting cold. "Come on; tell me."

Finally, they reached the edge of the woods. "Peter?" Wendy turned to him with a confused look on her cute little face.

Peter was about to reply, but he couldn't. The snow was falling harder now, blanketing them in white, but he could see her clearly. Her blues eyes were darker than normal, her brow was crinkled with confusion. Her little button nose was tinged red, and her pink lips were pursed as she awaited his answer.

Just then, a group of men burst out of the tree line and began singing.

 _I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be_

 _But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm goes through  
And I need you_

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you_

 _There's more here than what were seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
Ill be the flattered fool  
and I need you_

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you_

 _On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo_

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you.  
Gave me you_.

There were a few men playing the guitar and the rest were singing.

"Oh, my gosh! Peter! You booked the Merry Men?" Wendy squealed, covering her mouth with her hands. "But how?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I've got a connection."

"That song…. Why did you choose that song?"

He sighed and turned to her. "Because it's true. I don't know where I'd be without you, Wendy. God gave me you."

Wendy wiped away the tears that were forming and caught him in a tight hug. "Peter… that is the sweetest thing ever." She knew he had trouble expressing his feelings, but she understood that. He came from an unhappy home, and when they first met back in tenth grade, he followed her around like her shadow.

Peter hugged her back, and glanced over at the men. A few of the men were rubbing their eyes to get rid of the tears, and one guy gave him a thumbs up. After a moment of composing themselves, they dispersed into the woods.

Wendy pulled away from the hug and said, "Do you have any other heart-felt confessions planned? If so, I should buy a box of tissues."

Peter chuckled. "No, but you know me. I like to be spontaneous."

She laughed and they walked, hand in hand, back to town.

 **D-A-R-L-I-N-G-P-A-N**

They settled into a booth in the far corner of Granny's Diner, and snuggled up against each other.

"Hey, guys." Ruby greeted them as she came up to the table. She was dressed in a red shirt, more modest than usual, and a white skirt. She had changed the red streaks in her hair to pink in honor of the holiday.

"Hey, Ruby! No date with Dr. Whale tonight?" Wendy asked, sitting up.

"We had one planned, but he got called into the emergency room. So I hit up Granny to see if she needed any help."

"Oh. I love what you're doing with your hair, by the way." Wendy commented.

Ruby flipped her hair dramatically. "Thanks. Now, can I take your orders?"

"The usual, please." Peter answered for the both of them.

"Okay, two hamburgers, hold the mustard on Peter's, a large fry, one coke and one Sprite. Is that correct?"

"Yup." Wendy nodded.

As Ruby began to walk away, Wendy called out, "Ruby?"

She stopped. "Yeah, Wendy?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Unbeknownst to the young girl, Ruby gave the first sincere smile she had in days.

 **D-A-R-L-I-N-G-P-A-N**

After they ate, they ran to the park and built a snowman, and then created a family of snow angels.

Around midnight, they finally headed back to Wendy's apartment.

"Thanks for the spectacular night, Peter," Wendy said, standing in the doorway to her flat.

"It was an honor, m'lady." Peter smiled at her warmly.

Wendy blushed. "Well, I best be headed back inside. Thanks again."

"This is the only thank-you I need," With that, he stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Wendy Darling."

 **A/N: This is my first ever holiday one-shot, so I hope you like!**


End file.
